Shut Up and Kiss Me
by msknowitall
Summary: SongFanFiction is that right? Shut Up and Kiss Me -Orianthi SEDDIE RCIP


You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

Samantha:

He already got my nerves in twists today, and I drank half a bottle of RootBeer and I am feelin really nice right now. Right now I have him in the corner my mouth open giving him a front row look at the fish that I had mushed into my mouth for my before-the-before-lunch-snack snack. It's fun.

vvvv

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster  
I'm a bump you'll never get over  
^^^^

Fredward:

I push her away from me, and get out of the corner, her small figure now a few feet farther away from me than the moment before. She didn't look hurt by it, only puzzled the offensive attack I launched, instead of my defensive acts. She got back to work hopping up to me in two leaps and pushing me so I stumble back ward a yard, it was an impressive shove, just not enough to knock me over… anymore, that is.

vvvv

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Samantha:

He always says he doesn't like the way I'm unpredictable, not knowing until it's to late whether I'm friend of foe. He says that a person that acts like that isn't a friend, but everything that I want him to do, ends up being done. I think he's the unpredictable one, he never acts the way he did the time before; he may cower once then throw an insult back the next time, run away then hit back, or even give Carly puppy dog eyes, then don't let the swim suit phase him. Why not look at me with a weird look then kiss me or something?  
vvvv

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Fredward:

She kicks around since I flipped her over my shoulder, and screams for Carly claiming that I'm sexually harassing her. I decide to not throw her down the stairs and place her on the sofa. She looks at me for a moment this almost surprised look on her face, I really don't know what to call it, maybe admiration. She would never tell me that though, she has her ego to protect. She really is a little devil, never knowing when to shut her mouth and not say anything. She opens her mouth and starts screaming again, those pink lips are just there, moving like crazy. Why not just make it harder, do something so un-Sam-ish that it would freak me out enough to never talk to you again, like… I don't know, shut your mouth and end up kissing me?

vvvv

So shut up!  
So shut up!

They went to the beach and had fun, Carly never left her beach chair, she tanned all day, making it so the two warriors had to play nice with each other, and it wasn't that bad, for Sam and Freddie, that is; Spencer got bit by 7 crabs trying to make a sculpture of The Queen of England out of live crabs and other crustaceans.

vvvv

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Samantha:

I called him the next day, and I decided to play with his head, I started to cry and say that I was so sad him and Carly might get together. I also say that I loved him a lot and that I can't live a day without him. I couldn't hold it in any more, I started laughing out loud, making it hard to hear his yelling, even if it was direct into my ear by way of phone speaker. I should really try something like that again.  
vvvv

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over 

She does stuff like this and I have to just ignore the fact it ever happened afterwards; sure she is always like this but every once in a long…long, while she does something that make me sure that she would miss me if I weren't there, as if she needs me in her life, not even starting in on the possibility that she may want me there. She'll have to try and have fun some other way sooner or later, right?

vvvv

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Samantha:

He hates the way I do this, but if it weren't for me, he would have never grown into the man he is today. Yes, I called him a man, he is; he's grown to be taller than me and Carly, to be a little tougher to push around, and a little more rough around the edges. Though I get lost when I start going into the things that are still very girly about him, too many to even try and count. He should put his masculine side to work and find a girl to romance. Stop the nerd talk and get it on.

vvvv

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

Fredward:

She just fights everything, except Carly… maybe, sometimes they fight, too. She makes her voice heard, mostly screaming profanities and the ways I supposedly embrace femininity. I envy her in that way… yes… I envy the blond-headed demon. She makes sure her ideas are known and doesn't care who disagrees; but that where most of her fights are, she doesn't know when it's time to give in and say the other person is right, and it usually means that a punch flies and she reciprocates. Stop talking, walk away, and do something about this.

vvvv

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …  
^^^^

Samantha:

He misses that night we talked freely, he misses my mouth moving and only saying nice things, he misses though lips; those ones free of all restraint of kindness. He misses my apology, the way I actually gave him a win; the way I just let myself admit defeat, it felt nice. I felt okay admitting defeat to Fredwierd… though not just him, some other people I like to admit it to, just that is one of the only instances of the occurance, yeah that works. He misses the kiss, though it was just a seal, a new beginning, nothing more, he misses it. After that I found that when me fight, grudges aren't held as long, sometimes not even an hour.

vvvv

So shut up!  
Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!  
^^^^

Fredward:

I wish we could just clean the slate again, maybe this time we could completely change the layout, make it a little less hate, maybe leave it with more love, er… like, friendship, kindness. If she knew when quitting time was we wouldn't have this problem.

vvvv

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me  
^^^^

They were looking at each other, sitting on the couch at the Shay apartment when they realize the date, the exact date, the exact time. Carly was away for the weekend so iCarly had been canceled, Freddie redid the math in his head making sure that was the right conclusion, it was. Sam looked at him the entire time, having to lift her chin to look at him, he was much taller than her now, maybe 5 inches. He looked back to her, it was the 3rd year anniversary of their first kiss, he was a little sad, 3 years have went by with only 3 kisses other than his first, it was a sad revelation. Sam realized the expression, she wanted to know what he was thinking but had enough dignity not to ask, thankfully Fredweird answered her silent question.

"It's sad when a male teenager has only had 4 kisses his entire life, other than the ones he dismally wishes he could forget that his mother gave him."

"I'm sorry…" Freddie didn't know why she was sorry, but a look at her face meant she had an insult; he rolled his eyes giving her permission to let the comment slip off her tongue, " Your mother still gives you kisses every night to make sure the bed bugs don't bite though."

Freddie smiled, it was typical Sam. "Though, she isn't normal, and she doesn't kiss me when I have a girlfriend, only because she doesn't want the girl friends germs on her though." Sam looked at him, she was actually aware of the fact that she shouldn't laugh, so she didn't.

vvvv

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

She looked at him, and he was staring at his lap. She heard the Fredwierd's watch chirp meaning that it was time for him to head home. He got up and straightened his clothes. Sam stood up as well, she was staying at the Shay apartment but still felt as though she needed to get up. She grabbed his sleeve when he went to turn around; he looked down at her, he was hunched over and he was just standing there looking like a nub, and most likely feeling like one too. He continued to look at her getting lost in her eyes, they are like the ones that stare back at him from the pictures of his dad. He watched her and she lived up to his thoughts about how unpredictable she is. Sam rocks up onto her tip-toes and puts her lips on his; at first Freddie has no clue what to do. He didn't have to think though, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his; his body acted on its own. His arms pull her toward him and squeeze her tightly to his chest, when he knows his grip is tight her stands up to his full height, making her toes lift up off the ground. He kisses her, really kisses her, moving his mouth. Sam loved this, so she made it harder for Freddie to put her down by swinging her legs around his waist; she had missed his kiss, she had missed his lips, she had missed the freeness of touching his face, arms, even his chest; he didn't bother to think before reciprocating. She pulled away needing air, she was surprised she had held it as long as she had.

"I have to leave." He didn't look very happy about the fact, just placing his forehead on hers, his eyes hardly open atall, staring at her lips, then tracing her face with his gaze.

"Okay, but remember…" Freddie was partially sad that she had been okay with it. They untangled their bodies and stood before each other. "I hate you, just as any other time, right."

"Right."

A/N the other two anniversaries ended up the same way, with a kiss, but each time it progresses a little more.


End file.
